


Afterparty

by PastaBucket



Category: Nemi
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Animal Abuse, Asocial Disorder, Brutal Murder, Consent Issues, Creepy, Depravity, Desperation, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Fat Shaming, Femdom, Feral Behavior, Funny, Indecency, Indecent exposure, Loss of Virginity, Murder-Suicide, POV Second Person, Plot Twists, Post-Apocalypse, Present Tense, Slow Burn, Social Commentary, Somnophilia, Strong Female Characters, Weirdness, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Nemi gets completely plastered and pays you a visit.
Relationships: Nemi Montoya/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The echoes of the doorbell still lingering, you open the door.  
The black dressed gothgirl outside seem ecstatic. "Afterpartyyy!", she shouts out, completely powered by alcohol. "Woohoo!"  
"Uhm... ...what?"  
"'Uhm.. ...what?'", she mocks you. "'Wha-what going on? Why are all the lights out? Wha-what happened?' Don't you play coy with me." She flirtingly presses up against you, a waft of fresh air and alcohol wallowing over you. "It's party tiiime, and we're all invited. You never know what's gonna happen when all the lights are out.", she mumbles seductively as best her stumbling tongue will allow her. She pushes you aside and staggers past you into your living room. "Woohoo!", she shouts with closed eyes, at the non-existant party that she imagines to be there. "Tell me there's something in the fridge. I'm starving. This party just won't stop!"  
Still gawking, you watch as she helps herself to your fridge. There's no fridgelight, of course. "Jesus, what do you keep in here? Nope - not touching THAT, whatever it is. Hey, THIS looks interesting." Before you can say a word, you are greeted to her munching on something, the fridge door still open.  
"It's just a power outage, man.", you finally start objecting. "...and you can't just go into people's homes and start eating their food."  
"Oh, come on. Were you saving it for a rainy day or something?", she looks up, her face covered in cold meatsauce.  
"That's disgusting.", you frown.  
"YOU're disgusting.", she giggles at her own drunken joke. "Anyway, I thought we could hang out, and, you know, talk about life and stuff - play some video games, watch some movies, really get to know eachother."  
"There's a power outage.", you explain a second time.  
She thinks it over for a while, until she finally gets it. "Oh. Right. Well, I'm sure there's lots of things we can do anyway." She finally closes the fridge and wipes her mouth on her long, black sleeve. "Have you been outside yet? Oh, don't tell me you missed it all. It's been on the news and everything!"  
"I don't watch TV.", you explain. You had thought about getting rid of the damned thing for years.  
"Oh my god, grampa! You just missed the news of the century!"  
"I... I was busy.", you maintain.  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it: Computer games take priority. 'Gotta level up, or you won't be nothing.' ...but oh, you should have seen it: At one moment: Civilization! In the next: Primordial times!", she gesticulates in the air like spellbound.  
"It's just a power-", you begin as the obnoxious gothgirl finds your remote and throws herself onto a comfortable spot on your couch.  
To your surprise it sparks to life, or rather halflife. There's a loud humming static as warped, undecipherable images rolls and flickers past. Somewhere beneath it all, you think you can almost hear a voice. "KiLL tHeM! KiLL tHeM! KiLL tHeM!", it drones on, hypnotic, demanding and inhuman.  
She turns it off, and the darkness consumes you both again. "Just the same ol' boring shit." She walks up to you: "Look: We both know that there's only two things left that we can do now, if we don't want to die of boredom in this apartment, and I may be a complete slut when I'm drunk, but I'm not passed out quite yet, so that leaves us only one thing left:" She spins around and exclaims on the top of her lungs: "LET'S HIT THE TOWN!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nemi brutally murders a puppy. ...or something resembling a puppy - I don't even know.

She peers out from the small crack in the frontdoor. "There! Do you see it?"  
You look above her head. The struggling, flickering lights is painting the outside hallway in a strange new light, making the walls almost seem alive. Then amidst all that, you see something lying on the floor which you at first dismiss as some kind of deflated beige basketball. ...but then it moves.  
"What the fuck is that?"  
"Shh-shh-shh! Be quiet!", she hisses in a not so subtle tone.  
You both watch as the sack-like creature makes its way cross the floor.  
"What is it?", you whisper.  
"It looks like some kind of blob.", she responds analytically.  
"Well, I can see that."  
"Well, then stop asking stupid questions!", she whispers.  
It reminds you of one of those level one slimes from your computer games, except this looks skin colored.  
"GET IT!", the girl suddenly screams, and before you know you topple out through an open door and fall to the floor, watching the girl leave you behind as she rushes forward. The little glob gives out a high-pitched squeal in terror as the girl pounces it, and soon it finds itself struggling to get loose from her grasp as she rabidly tears at its skin with her teeth. "Grrr!"  
You pick yourself up and run over. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
She picks up the thing and throws it to the floor and then starts brutally stomping it. "DEATH TO ALL THAT LIVES!"  
When she lets up, the thing has stopped moving, and probably living.  
"I-I'm pretty sure that you killed someone's pet."  
She turns to you and grabs you by the shoulders, shaking you: "Get a grip, soldier! It's either us or them! You need to get them while they're young and defenseless!" Then she belches straight into your face, as if the stench of alcohol wasn't enough to deal with.  
"I'm pretty sure that what you just did isn't even allowed in war.", you comment as she turns to the blob again. "Could you leave that thing alone? It's dead already."  
You watch as she picks it up by the loose skin on its back hand hold it up for a triumphant pose. The lack of fur makes it look like bare human skin. In fact here and there little human-like pubes are sticking out, making it resemble a big, autonomous ballsack. "It's the law of the jungle now. We do what we must to survive.", she instructs with the same psychotic focus. "We'll skin it later."  
"Skin it?"  
"Good eats." She tosses it back toward your front door and it rolls almost all the way there.  
"We're not eating puppies! ...or whatever that thing was!", you protest.  
"All the more for me." She starts heading into the stairwell. "Come on! This way! We're gonna have to get you drunk so that you can cope better."


	3. The Neighbours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the neighbours!

Cool air fills your nostrils as you both emerge from the stairwell. The outside world greets you, dark and silent - a cemetary of the world that you once knew, every building a tombstone.  
"Welcome to 2020!", the girl exclaims to you, arms outstretched in the deafening silence.  
Your eyes peer over the desolate streets. "Where is everyone?"  
"Probably still stuck in front of their screens. Oh, no, wait, there's one!", she points.  
The figure staggers into view a few stairwells from you, its legs barely supporting its deformed frame.  
"Hey!", the girl shouts and waves at it. "There's a party over here! Bring your own booze!"  
It turns to notice you, and begins to slowly make its way over. As it approaches, you notice how its face is bloated beyond human expressions.  
"Don't tell me.", the girl smiles at it. "You work at a secret government laboratory, am I right? You look like the government type. Maybe you're a top spy. Maybe a special ops veteran? A commanding general? Am I getting warmer?"  
"I am the chosen champion of light.", it speaks to her, its huge belly protruding out from underneath its straining shirt. The words come out slowly, the muscles of its mouths remembering how to form sentences. "I'm on a destined quest to save the universe."  
"Right! That would have been my next guess. This here is... Uh..." She turns to you with a pleading expression. "I'm sorry, I forgot your title."  
"My what?" You give her a puzzled expression back.  
"Your title!", she explains. "Don't tell me you haven't ever saved the world at least once."  
You stare at her. "I... What?"  
"Well, in any case, this is the chosen champion of light himself.", she introduces the man.  
"Have you seen my kid?", he asks you. "He should be around here somewhere, I think. I let him out a while ago."  
"No, I just got here.", you explain.  
"He's inside, outside our door.", the girl interrupts.  
"No, he's not.", you protest, your eyes wide.  
"No, I'm pretty sure he's the one we-..."  
"SHUT UP!", you yell at her, horrified at how much sense it all somehow begins to make.  
As you look around you, you see more of the morbid neighbors starting to peer out through their apartment windows: Pink, round, piglike faces, that only a medical professional would still classify as human.  
You grab her wrist. "Come on - let's go!"  
"Nice talking to you, champion of light!", the girls happily yells back at the figure as you drag her along.


	4. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's what's for dinner!

"What WAS that back there?", you ask her once you've gotten out of earshot.  
"It was the champion of light.", she explains.  
You let go of her wrist. "He wasn't even human!"  
"Ouch! Harsh.", she comments in an almost offended tone. "You don't look too good yourself, you know."  
"What happened?"  
"I guess they must have leveled up.", she tries to theorize. "When you save the world enough times, I guess your body must just start struggling with keeping all that justice and power inside you."  
"Can you stop it with the bullshit for once?"  
"Well, it could also be all that poison, of course.", she continues.  
"Why do I even bother?", you mumble. "...and why am I even leading the way? I don't even know where we're going."  
"Well, before we can get to partying, there's this sale at the supermarket that I just know that you're gonna love. Everything refridgerated or frozen must go. They've got free steaks and everything, if we hurry."  
"That... ...actually makes sense.", you tell her.  
"I ALWAYS make sense.", she smiles confidently.  
"Don't put words into my mouth."  
"...and if we're lucky, they'll also have some alcohol left.", she continues. "We REALLY need to get you drunk, so that you can start making sense too."  
"I think I prefer to stay sober right now."  
"Suit yourself, I guess, but it's gonna be pretty weird to fuck me if you're gonna be all sober and responsible."

The semi-automated glass doors slowly and hesitantly slide open before the two of you.  
"Welcome to food.", the gothgirl smiles as you enter the flickering gloom within.  
You're not alone here. Here and there you spot the occational pigman roaming the isles, browsing its shelves.  
"I don't like this.", you tell her.  
"The trick is to not look at them.", she tells you. "Remember: It's all poison."  
"Stop bullshitting me."  
She gives you a critical look and then picks a package of chocolate cookies from a nearby shelf, and starts to read it. "Sweetener, 100% natural palm oil, emulsifier, flavour, raising agents, colour." She looks up at you. "I like 'flavour'. Sounds yummy.", she smiles. " ...and I wonder how 'colour' tastes. ...and it's 100% sugar free too, so you know it's gonna be healthy for you. Only 3% chocolate, though. You reckon it's 97% cookie?" She impulsively tosses the package as far as she can. It sails in an impressive wide arc across the store, before landing in one of the freezers. "Three points!", she cheers.

"We found this all laying around in there.", the gothgirl explains to the cashier as she passes her counter, her arms loaded with a pile consisting mostly of packets of meat and beer cans.  
"Thank you for shopping at our store.", the cashier says, her eyes staring in front of her as dead and hollow as her trained smile. It's as if she hasn't even recognized the power outage happening, or anything else for that matter.  
"You don't want us to pay or anything?", you carefully wonder.  
"Thank you for shopping at our store.", the cashier replies in the same ingrained, friendly tone. At this point you're not even sure if she's mentally alive or dead anymore.  
"Quit bothering the nice lady.", your drunken company tells you. "They've lost connection to the banks. Nobody's paying for anything anymore. They're just happy that we're emptying their shelves at this point."


	5. A Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to start wanking, fanboys.

As you exit the store, she hands you the grocery bags. As you try to unfurl the plasting handles again, she takes the opportunity to lean in.  
"Hey, handsome. Wanna see something special?", she almost whispers.  
You watch as she backs away a few meters. Then, wrinkle by wrinkle, she begins to pulls her tight, black dress up, all the way up above her waist, exposing her bare hip, before spreading her legs open and squatting down in front of you.  
You want to ask her what she's doing, but you're too shocked to find words.  
She casually reaches down between her legs and parts her pussy lips with her fingers. A moment later she sends a steady stream of bodily refuse splattering against the pavement below. It expands into a small puddle underneath her, before forming into an outlet and making its way down the street in your direction. Dumbfounded and unable to look away, you raise your eyes up to the stream erupting from the small opening behind her protruding clitoris, underneath a tuft of black pubic hair, in a spray wide enough to wet her closest fingers, and then down to the small river that's now almost reached your shoes. You look up at her face, to find her eyes meeting yours. She's just staring to you as she continues to urinate, shameless like a dog. She wasn't even wearing underwear underneath that dress.  
You continue watching as the hard stream finally falls down into a trickle. She grunts as she pushes out the last drops, before the trickle finally dies down to a drip. A faint smell of it all finally reaches your nostrils, reminding you that you forgot to jump out of the way of stream, and that you're now probably standing in a puddle of her piss.  
"Jesus...", you whisper to yourself as she shakes off the last drops and stands up again.  
"What a view - right?", she smiles seductively, as she begins to lowers her dress again, and wiping off her fingers on it. "I figured I'd reward you for sticking with me for this long.", she winks as she returns to you. "Come on - let's go." She grabs one of the grocery bags from you again, and rummages through it for one of the beers. "Let's explore this place. The night is still young."


	6. The Power of Titties

"I can't believe you just did that."  
The girl takes a sip of her can. "First time for you? Seeing a pussy in real life, I mean."  
"That's not-", you begin.  
"Your mother's doesn't count." She takes another slurp.  
"People could have seen you!"  
"You're saying it as if people don't see pussy on a daily basis. Welcome to the new millenia. Hey, look at that!" She points at something ahead of you.  
It's a corpse, lying in the middle of the street.  
"Rad!" She quickens her pace.

You stand before the corpse of a bloated pigman. Still coagulating blood has spilled out of it from large patches where the skin and flesh has been torn off.  
The girl takes another sip, completely unphased, as if she's a detective studying a crime scene. "So what do you think did this?"  
"Can we go home?", you whimper. You're willing to deal with upset pigmen dads at this point.  
"Don't be a pussy.", she says, completely unphased. "You've got to learn to be a real man." She pokes at the corpse with her foot, and watches it wobble, small trails of blood still spilling out of its wounds. "I dare you to eat it."  
Now you recognize that the wounds are bite marks. Something has been chewing on him, and it was recently. "We're not even armed.", you protest.  
"I know karate.", the girls says with that familiar psychotic determination in her voice, as she takes another sip of beer. "I've watched a few movies."  
"You're not even sober enough to fight unarmed.", you argue. "This is your second beer!"  
"Titties, though."  
"Titties?"  
"The power of titties."  
"Please make sense.", you plead.  
"If you stick with me, you get to feel my titties. ...and probably more, unless I wake up."  
"...or I'll get eaten!", you exclaim, hoping that it wasn't loud enough to get heard by anything still hungry.  
"They're pretty good titties, though." She sips.  
"Look, if you see a branch, or something that we can use as a weapon, then please tell me."  
"Tonight might just be the night when you lose your virginity, pardner." She tosses the empty can aside.


	7. Dinner

You watch as the girl hoists herself up onto the first floor balcony. Even with the black dress restricting her legs, she manages to swing both of them over the railing with ease. There's the sound of her pounding on a window, and then a long silence, before her head peers over the railing again. "It's clear.", she whispers down to you. "Nobody's home." She reaches down. "Hand me the bags."  
Despite a good jump, it takes a lot of struggling to tried to accomplish what she just demonstrated, but in the end you manage to swing both arms over the edge, and then a leg, and the rest is easier.  
"So do you want to eat inside, or outside?", she asks you.  
"We're not breaking in to people's apartments. We're not -... I mean at least I'M not, a criminal."  
"Oh, sounds like we've got a bigot over here. Doesn't drink. Doesn't commit any crimes (that he's willing to admit, anyway)." She begins searching the bottom of one of the shopping bags.  
"This is plenty of space, and the light is better out here."  
"...and what happens when you can't find a public toilet that works? Have you thought this through? Toilet paper doesn't grow on trees, you know." She tosses you a package of thawed up meatballs.  
"You really think the outage is going to last that long?" You try to tear over the pastic package to no avail.  
"Your teeth." She points at her incisors with a frown. "Use your teeth."  
You frown back at her.  
"Give it! I'll do it." She snatches the bag from you and starts tearing. You flashback to the scene just outside your partment. She must have some strong jaws to be able to pull that off. ...and strong teeth as well.  
"That doesn't hurt?"  
She tosses the torn open package back at you before reaching into the bag again for her own package.  
"I don't get why you got that." You stare at the raw, uncut steak in her lap. "Did you forget that the stoves don't work?"  
"I don't have a pussy stomach like you do."  
She tears the package open, grabs the solid slab of meat with both hands, and tears off a bite sized chunk of it. You're uncomfortable just watching this - it just doesn't seem natural the way that her teeth just cuts and severs - but you realize that your dinner quest isn't optional.  
You tend to your own meatballs. They're cold, but they're much more agreeable.  
"So what happened exactly?", you ask as you both chew away. "Why are we acting like it's the end of the world?"  
"Well, it's not technically.", she comments. "Just the end of most of human civilization as we know it. The animals will be fine."  
"So this is global then? Has the entire world somehow just basically lost power? ...forever?" You give up eating.  
"Yup." She swallows another bite down her gullet.  
"That doesn't make any sense. I mean come on!"  
"See, this is what you get for watching YouTube instead of the news.", she comments. "No idea what's happening until - How did that girl put it? - your houses are set on fire."  
"I... ...was busy?"  
"Yeah, well it doesn't matter anymore. You're here now, and that's what matters."  
"So what happened?", you repeat.  
"Solar flare. Massive one.", she says as she chews. You can practically see the strips of meat grinding over her teeth, as juices dribble down her chin, to get absorbed into the black fabric of her dress. It's such an utter display of feral barbary that it's almost hypnotic to watch. "Ion radiation contaminating all the little fragile digital systems, and interfering with the analog ones."  
"'Ion radiation'? Can't they fix it?"  
"Nope. Everything's just toast. Look, eat your meatballs. I'm almost done here, and I'm prepared to fight you for them."  
"You know, you're almost tolerable when you're sobering up.", you comment.  
"Yeah, well, don't get used to it."


	8. Sunset

As the sun sets, the tall plume of smoke rises from some building far off in the horizon.  
"Looks like they're having a barbecue.", she comments, resting her head on her arms as she leans on the balcony railing next to you, an opened beer can at her other side.  
"Not funny.", you mumble passively, but at this point you don't really care. Humanity is coming to an end. This is the new normal. That building will burn down without any firetrucks being able to respond anymore. ...because even cars had electronic ignitions. It'll just be the first building of many, as somebody using live candles for lighting fucks up somewhere. Somewhere the crack of gunshots ring out. Yet another reason to stay away from the city centers, where looters have begun to fight for control.  
She offers you her beer as a gesture of sympathy.  
"Thanks but no thanks.", you respond.  
"Suit yourself.", she says and takes a swig.  
"This still doesn't explain all the other stuff.", you say.  
"What stuff?"  
"The pigmen. That thing you killed at my place."  
"Oh, that's been going on for a long ass time. You just haven't noticed it because you were busy leveling up." She empties the can.  
"It all just feels so surreal.", you sigh.  
"That's kind of the point of a party." She tosses the can onto the street below.  
"I'm not going to molest you, you know.", you tell her.  
"You're nervous?" She looks at you.  
"No, I just don't feel like that's something you should do."  
She touches your arms in a gesture of comfort. "Look, lying to me is fine, but you're just going to end up miserable if you lie to yourself."  
"You don't know that. What if I'm gay?"  
"Then I'd say you picked the wrong company to spend the rest of your days with." She gives your shoulder a shove in a joking manner.  
You just sigh.  
"Look: Your ancestors have been putting penises in vaginas for millions and billions of years. Just do what comes naturally and you'll do fine.", she assures you.  
"But we've just met."  
"Yeah, that's usually how it goes." She opens another beer.  
"But you're like the most disgusting person I've ever met.", you admit.  
"Did you have someone else in mind?", she smiles at you curiously.  
You fall silent for a while. You don't even know where she lives, or if she's even still alive right now.  
"That's the beauty of it:", she explains. "Just close your eyes and imagine her. My pussy will feel just as good as hers."  
"It won't be right."  
"It doesn't have to be.", she says. She stretches her arms wide in a yawn before turning to you. "Just don't wake me midway, okay? I need my beauty sleep." She pats you on the shoulder. "Just enjoy yourself."


	9. Morning - Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sex scene for you. Hah!

You wake up from lips pressing against yours. Not remembering where you are at first, you fumble about in panicked confusion, but soon the face before you becomes all too familiar.  
She giggles amused at your vivid reaction. "Good morning, lover boy."  
Those words stir up more recent memories, about what happened last night, and you curl up from embarrassment, not sure if you want to escape back into sleep, or just straight up die.  
She gives you an impatient pat on your side. "Oh no. You've slept quite enough there. I'm getting bored."  
When you don't respond, she leans on over you and burps straight in your ear.  
It doesn't matter. You remember what you did. You remember how you just stopped caring, about anything even resembling humanity, and how much pleasure you took in satisfying yourself with her soft, warm, unconscious body. You remember how you filled her womb so full of your cum that you basically fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. You remember how much you loved it. It was sheer madness. You just went completely insane. You feel so ashamed of yourself, and your innermost being, that you want to die.  
Still leaning over you, you feel her breathe against your ear, and in her deepest, most sultry voice, she breathes: "So... ...how was I?"  
"Please. I don't want to talk about it.", you whimper.  
She stands up again. "Well, it couldn't have been THAT bad. I woke up feeling pretty sore, you know. ...and full. There was a whole trail that you left behind, of dried semen flakes vanishing into my ass crack."  
"I'm sorry.", you mumble.  
She pokes you in the back with her foot. "I'll MAKE you sorry if you don't get up soon."  
You oblige her by sitting up against the wall. "Is it supposed to burn like that?"  
"It burned? I dunno. How am I supposed to know that?"  
"You're not... ...you know, infected or anything?", you ask.  
"Well, it doesn't burn when I pee, if that's what you're asking."  
You drop the subject. You don't want to hear about her sexual history, and you're pretty sure that you've got what she's got by now anyway, so it's pointless.  
"Come on.", she spurs you on. "Eat breakfast. I wanna do some looting today, while there's still things left to loot." She smiles and adds: "Maybe a nice crib. You never know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Burning pussies are not 10/10 fun. My test was negative, and I'm symptom free, so that's probably "just" a sign that she wipes back-to-front, and that her pussy is full of active anal bacteria.


	10. Doggie and more titties

Your wince turn into a full groan as you lower yourself down from the balcony, followed by the moan when your feet hit the ground below where the girl is waiting for you.  
"I don't think I can keep doing this every day. My arms hurt like crazy. If we're going to keep going, we need some better means of shelter.", you tell her.  
She's too busy emptying another beer down her throat to even pay attentiong to you.  
"Why don't we just turn around?", you try as you catch your breath. "We're still unarmed, and in no shape to fight or loot."  
"No way. We're almost out of alcohol. ...and then what?"  
"We can always fuck for entertainment?", you grin sheepishly.  
"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?", she smirks. "I'm supposed to spend the rest of my days having somebody panting on top of me nonstop. How about no?"  
"Well your body seemed to like it last night.", you blush.  
"My body likes little plastic vibrators.", she scoffs. "It's like a small child - not hard to please."  
You just frown. It's as if your accepting lover from last night, has been repossessed by an entity that's her usual reckless, obnoxious self again, and you hate it. You watch as the invading entity finishes off filling its vehicle with beer, and then starts to walk off with it, toward town. Not being in any position or condition to stop her, all you can do is follow it, kind of like a tame dog on a leash. A sane person would have turned back at this point. A sane person wouldn't have followed a complete stranger out into the streets like this. A sane person wouldn't find his eyes shamelessly seeking out her swaying butt and stare at it as if hypnotized by it. ...but at this point all you want is to spend another night inside her warm, soft body, and that means surviving another day with her. Nothing else really matters anymore. Everything else has just become a scenario of grim death.  
As you wander behind her, you occationally take your eyes off her body to scan the desolate streets. In the distance there's echoes of dog barks, followed by cracks of gunshots. Earlier you counted four more plumes of smoke in the morning sky.  
"How long do you think it will take before the fires reach the surrounding forests?", you ask her, just to break the unnatural silence.  
"I don't know. A few days? Some people are bound to head out in the wilderness trying to save themselves from eachother. When was the last time you studied how to make a camp fire safely?" She turns and smiles back to you with a mixture of amusement and excitement that really unsettles you.  
"It's like you're enjoying this.", you shudder.  
"It's a once in a lifetime spectacle. 'The Death of Civilization'.", she gestures majestically. "Don't tell me you've never played a post-apocalyptic game, or read an apocalyptic fanfic?"  
"I'm pretty sure we're going to die."  
She swiftly turns around and grabs both your hands in hers. "Of course we are.", she smiles happily at you. "I'll give us a few weeks at most. It's what we do now that counts. Gone are the days where you could just put off your adventures indefinitely, until you die from old age. It's time to level up, big boy - for real, this time."  
You pull back your hands out of her cold grasp. "I don't want to. I... ...don't want to die."  
"The first step to adventuring, is alcohol.", she explains to you. "...but the second step is attitude. ...and that means getting over yourself. Nobody wants to die. It's just a part of life. All life exists to die. Oh!" Her eyes suddenly notices something behind you.  
Your neckhairs stand on end as you turn around to the sound of a feral growl of an animal.  
"Hi there, doggie!", the girl smiles behind you, completely oblivious to the danger. "Are you here all by yourself?"  
The dog's menacing growl goes silent, and it suddenly darts off down the street again. What made it take off like that? A moment later it veers off to another target - a pigman caught unaware.  
"Stop!", it yells. "In the name of justice!" When the dog doesn't heed his command, he tries to run, but he doesn't get further than a few steps, before the beast catches up with him and pounces. You look away from the scene as the helpless screaming and crying begins. Curled up in her arms, you tremble as the dog is heard tearing off little pieces of its victim, eating it alive.  
As a rare sign of kindness, you feel her hands stroking your hair. "You're so cute when you're scared. You're helpless like a little boy - so adorable."  
"I wanna go home!", you cry.  
Still looking at the scene behind you with interest, she casually places your hand on her soft chest. "There, there.", she comforts. "Titties will make it better. The scary doggie is feeding now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost had to kill a dog with my bare hands once. Some dog owners should be shot.


	11. Sin

Having reached the top of the steep stairs, she pushes the gray metal door open at the end of it, and you both step out onto the roof of the liquor store. Together you take in the large, black, tarred expanse with the occational protruding ventilation, and beyond it, the terrible panorama of the apocalypse.  
Your companion sighs happily at the vista, before turning to you and gesturing with an opened bottle. "See? It's got stairs and everything."  
You don't listen, because you've now discovered that the roof also has something else.  
You slowly approach the group of bodies huddling together. It looks to be a family of four - a mother, and father, and two children. They're not sleeping. They're not even pigmen. With your fingertips you pick up one of the little plastic bottles you see. You knew it was going to be empty before you even picked it up.  
"Oh! Nice.", she comments behind you. "I guess this must be the previous owners."  
You're just too disheartened to respond. They must have poisoned the children first - made sure that they died properly and didn't just vomit it up.  
You feel an arm around your shoulder as she leans on you. "What a waste.", she tries to comfort you.  
"You really think so?"  
"Look, I'm just trying to be sympathetic here. If you're not going to play along, then I won't bother."  
You turn to her. "Is this how we're gonna go? I mean, is this what we have to look forward to a week from now?"  
She gives you an amused smile. "Cuddled up together all romantic-like? Yeah, I can get into that."  
You disregard her flippant comment. "...and why do they look... ...human?"  
"Well, according to Amnesty everybody's human nowadays. Are you sure you're not being a little bit racist now?", she jokes.  
"Seriously: They're humans. Why aren't they pigmen like the rest?"  
"Probably because they worked for a living." She looks out over the city.  
"They wo-?" Baffled at her suggestion, you just fall silent.  
She turns back to you. "It's all about sin."  
"Sin? I thought you said it was all about poison."  
"The same thing." She staggers over to you. Then she pushes a bony index finger straight into your stomach. "Sin."  
"Ow! What the hell?!", you wince.  
"Oh, sorry. I'm trying to tell you something. Raise your shirt." Before you can react, she's done it for you, exposing your belly to the cold winds of the rooftops. A moment later her fingers start to play around with its softest parts, lifting them up. "They infect you with it.", she explains as she stares into your eyes. "They feed it to you in little colorful packages, with all kinds of flavours and promises, until you grow sick."  
"That... That's just fat.", you admit.  
"No.", she says with an usually serious expression on her face. "Sin. Gluttony. Sloth. Haram. It starts from here," She rudely pats your belly. "and then it spreads all the way up to here." She softly grabs on to the side of your head. "...and once it's infected your brain, it's all over. It's in your blood. Your organs. Your eyes. Your will. Your... ...soul." She lets go.  
"I've never seen you this serious.", you remark.  
"Fuck this world.", she curses to herself as she staggers off. "Fuck it and everyone in it. Fuckin'... ...bunch of... ...wankers."


	12. Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex scene! Woot!

You make once final grimace as you both topple the last body over the edge of the roof. Hearing the child splatter unceremoniously against the pavement below, you tell yourself that the roof belongs to you now, and that the time for burials is over.  
"You did good.", the girl commends you, already having lifted an opened bottle to her lips. "Now all we gotta do is drag them away a few blocks so that they don't attract the dogs."  
"What?" You look up at her from having fallen to your knees from exhaustion. "I thought you said that -..." ...but she didn't really say that. You just assumed that clearing the roof of them would be the end of it.  
"It's fine. I'll do it." She takes another swig.  
"Bullshit 'you'll do it'.", you frown. "It took all my strength just to get them all down there."  
"I still think we should have kept the smallest one. She looked kind of cute."  
She leaves you at a loss for both words and breath, and disappears down the stairs. Hearing the faint sound of jeans scraping against pavement, you curl up into a ball, just trying as best you can to comprehend at least as much of it as you're able to. Just a few days ago everything was fine. You didn't have to eat out of grocery bags. You had internet access. You were playing games. You had never seen a real life corpse in your life. ...and now it's supposed to be all gone somehow, and all that remains is just some bizarre world where sin creates pigmen and gothgirls let you fuck them in their sleep. You can almost feel the vertigo of your mind breaking. You are going to die. You're going to starve to death. ...and your only comfort is busy dragging family members down the street. It's like the fucking you did last night, was the only sane moment you've felt - the only thing that felt like you knew what you were doing somehow. Just thinking about her soft body makes you need to adjust your penis so that it doesn't struggle painfully against the inside of your jeans. How much alcohol can that woman drink? At this rate she'll drink herself to death before you.

You don't know how much time has passed before you hear her footsteps again, and she finds you there, still curled up against the side of the roof.  
She grabs the last grocery bag, and staggers over to you, visibly exhausted, before sinking down beside you for company.  
"You should eat.", she says. "We need to throw the rest of it away, and look for more food tomorrow. The stores are probably completely ransacked by now, so you're going to have to convert to burglarism pretty quick."  
"I just wanna fuck.", you mumble.  
She pats you on the head. "That'd be a pretty pathetic display on an empty stomach."  
She rips open another package of meatballs and hands it to you.  
Deciding to acknowledge the pain in your stomach, you decide that she's right and sit up again with a deep sigh.  
"It was that good, huh?"  
You know that she isn't referring to the meatballs. As you stuff your mouth full of meatballs, the feeling of just being a pet dog comes back to you. She doesn't need you, but you know that the meaning of your life has now been reduced to rubbing yourself against a few decimeters of lubricated flesh, and hoping that she'll let you do it again. She's just keeping you around at this point, maybe just to amuse her. She was right: These meatballs taste pretty awful.

By the time you're done eating, you notice that she's finally dozed off. Just the sight of her being unconscious again is making you hard with anticipation. Carefully you help her lay down, before you begin undoing your jeans. You take them off and carefully fold them, just like you did last night. Then you lift her hip and place it on top of your makeshift pillow, before slowly lifting up her dress to bare the gates to your heaven. You kneel between her legs and just inhale the strong stench of her unwashed sex, before you dive into it, tongue first. You feel your brain almost dissolve as her primal taste rolls into your mouth and up your nostrils. Half of it is just urine, and all of it is her. You wish you could lick her and fuck her at the same time, but soon enough one instinct takes over the other. You hear her happily breathe away, completely oblivious to how you're slowly sinking into her warm flesh. That it feels like you're violating her, only makes it feel that much better. You're finally in control now. Now she finally has to please YOU. You push yourself inside, feeling her walls caress you, and their burning contrast that just has to be ignored, until you defiantly press yourself against her womb - the womb that is ready to once again unconditionally receive all that you have to offer. If this isn't love, you don't want to know it.  
You look at her, sleeping blissfully. Gone is her ugly demeanor and her disgusting comments. Gone is every sordid thought and emotion of hers. All that she does now, is obediantly exhale as you push the air out of her lungs as you fill her over and over again. She looks so innocent now. So beautiful. You're going to empty yourself into her until it hurts.


End file.
